


For Sale

by waveform33



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveform33/pseuds/waveform33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her birthday today. It was also the worst day of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sale

Well, hello there!

Me again.

Time for a NaLu one-shot!

**For Sale**

**Summary: It was her birthday today. It was also the worst day of her life.**

**Trigger warning: Implied death. Major feels. No like. No read.**

**Disclaimer: All your Fairy Tail are belong to Hiro Mashima.**

Lucy yawned and stretched as she woke up from a night of rest. She turned and looked at the side of the bed that belonged to her husband of five years, Natsu Dragneel, said side was currently devoid of said husband.

She looked at the calendar on the wall which had the image of the night sky filled with stars and the page for the month of July below it. The number 1 was circled on the page in red.

Then she remembered that it was her birthday today.

But for some reason she felt that something was going to go horribly wrong.

Once she made up the bed she saw a note on Natsu's nightstand and picked it up. It read: "Sorry, Luce. Pager went off. Off to work. See you later today. Love, Natsu. XOXO P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lucy Heartfilia, now Lucy Dragneel, was married to Natsu Dragneel, a fireman of the Magnolia Fire Fighters.

As she made breakfast for herself she heard the siren of a fire truck. When Lucy looked out the window she saw a red fire truck speeding towards a building that had smoke coming out of it. She managed to see a big 7 painted on the vehicle.

She knew that that was Natsu's fire truck. "Go 'eat' those flames, Natsu," she thought, proud of the work her husband was doing.

Although, deep down she knew that he knew what he was doing she was still worried a little.

As she took a shower she couldn't help but smile at the fact that the man that she married was the same man who saved her from her own burning house five years ago.

Lucy got out her to-do list for today and looked it over.

When she got to the last item she saw that the item was written very differently compared to the others.

It was in red-colored ink, whereas the rest were with blue.

It had a big X in front of it, whereas the rest were numbered.

It was underlined several times, some of the underlining was curved and partially had crossed out the text above it.

As she looked at it Lucy felt pain in her chest.

"Right, I'll do that one last," she said to herself.

Lucy started following the list and doing the things that were on it.

She cleaned the apartment, made dinner, set the table, got out one of her more stylish dresses for the occasion that was her birthday. Made sure that Natsu also had something nice to wear.

It took her the whole day but finally, by night time she was done.

She did not mind doing most, if not all of the housework.

After a few times of Natsu making a mess of things during the the time the two were going out, such as cleaning and cooking, the two agreed if they were to ever marry Natsu would bring in the money and do the repairs and Lucy would do the rest of the house things.

And that is what happened, after a few years of dating and... other things.

Lucy took a quick shower and put on her red evening gown. She chuckled at the memory of when Natsu saw it for the first time. His jaw dropped to the floor.

Lucy put on matching earrings and shoes.

She looked herself in the full-length mirror on the door of her closet.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" she proclaimed to herself and chuckled.

Lucy turned on the TV in the living room. The news was on.

"After a long time of fighting with the flames the Magnolia Fire Fighters were finally victorious," said the reporter. "However it seems that two fire fighters are yet to come out."

Even though the cameras were moving all over the place, showing everything, Lucy could not see Natsu anywhere. She got a horrible feeling.

Suddenly a flash of light and an explosion occurred setting part of the building on fire again.

The fire fighters on the outside immediately started fighting the flames.

In her apartment all Lucy could do was shout out "No!"

After what felt like an eternity to Lucy, but was actually ten minutes, the cameras zoomed in on Natsu and his half-brother Gray, who were carrying two women. One had white hair, the other blue. All of them covered in ash but appeared otherwise unharmed.

Lucy screamed "Yes!"

Natsu, of course, was smiling at the cameras with the smile that Lucy fell in love with. The same one he had when he rescued her.

Lucy's heart was filled with joy and happiness every time she saw that smile. Even though he was smiling at the cameras and the reporters, she knew that that smile was for her.

Lucy knew that it wouldn't take Natsu long to get back home.

She checked that everything was in place for their date.

Much to Natsu's surprise, when he asked her a few days ago, where she wanted to spend her birthday, she answered with "on a date, at home, with you."

She went over her list for the day one more time.

And then her chest pain returned.

There it was, the item with the X in front of it.

Lucy looked at the calendar again. It was still July 1st, X792.

"Two years ago," she said to herself with sadness clear in her voice. "Has it really been that long?"

Lucy looked at the time.

"Might as well get it over with, before Natsu comes home," she said and opened her closet.

After a few seconds of searching Lucy pulled out a box.

She carried it over to her desk and set it beside her laptop.

After booting up her laptop she checked her email, checked her friend's feeds on the social network site "Fairy Tail".

When she saw it, Lucy screamed with joy, "Mutual friends have updated their statuses: 'Levy McGarden-Redfox and Gajeel Redfox are expecting twins.'"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lucy repeated, several times, jumping up and down every time out of happiness.

Even though they had a rocky start, due to Gajeel bullying Levy, when they were all in high school, Lucy just knew that there was something more. She managed to convince Levy to have a showdown with him. In front of everyone in the school.

After confronting him about it, privately, against Lucy's wishes, Levy discovered that Gajeel Redfox, originally Gajeel Porla, had an abusive father by the name of Jose Porla.

After he ran away from home he changed his name to Gajeel Redfox.

Needless to say, after he revealed why he was bullying her, which was because that was the only way he knew how to show her that he loved her, Gajeel fell on his knees and begged for her forgiveness and love.

Levy got mad and kicked his ass with the karate she learned because of him.

Gajeel, of course, allowed her to do whatever she wanted to him because he knew he deserved it.

This resulted in him being rushed to the hospital with broken ribs, a punctured lung and internal bleeding.

When he finally got out Gajeel was a changed man.

So much so that he did the exact opposite of what he normally did.

Gajeel stopped a bully, one of his now former friends, by the name of Aria from beating a drugged Levy.

Once she came to her senses hours later Levy rewarded Gajeel by punching him in the stomach, kissing his cheek and running off.

Lucy looked at the the two's profile images that were now the same, Gajeel behind Levy with his arms wrapped around her waist and her holding a sonogram, both of them smiling from ear to ear.

"Twins, huh?" Lucy said quietly, frowned and placed a hand on her belly.

Lucy knew that she was just distracting herself from the task at hand. She knew that this had to get done. She took out the first item from the box.

She opened the website "Magnolia Marketplace", logged in, clicked on "Make a sale" and started entering text.

"Lucy, I'm home!" shouted Natsu as he entered the house.

There was no answer.

Natsu got in, removed his shoes and closed the door.

Thankfully he changed out of his uniform at work, otherwise there would be a trail of fire leftovers following him.

"Lucy, happy birthday!" he shouted again but there was still no response.

Natsu started searching for his wife all over the house.

He finally made it to their bedroom and opened the door.

And there she was. On their bed. Lucy was in the fetal position, crying her eyes out, occasionally gasping for breath.

Natsu ran over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Lucy, what's wrong!?" asked Natsu, now in full panic mode.

At that moment Lucy did not care about her ruined dress, the box's contents spilled on the floor, not even her birthday. For her all that mattered was that her husband was home.

After calming down a little she asked "Why? Why today? Of all days... why today?"

"What? What happened to-," Natsu did not finish his question when the memory of what today was hit him like a ton of bricks.

Natsu just sat in the bed together with Lucy in his arms, both of them crying their eyes out.

After a long time the two had returned to reality and Lucy explained what happened, from time to time a tear escaping which Natsu wiped away.

After deciding to celebrate Lucy's birthday tomorrow, the two cleaned themselves up and prepared for bed.

As she prepared to turn off her laptop Lucy saw that the page was still up and the session had not expired.

Natsu looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"Turn it off, Lucy, enough is enough," said Natsu and he reached for the power button.

"No," she said and slapped his hand away. "We have to get rid of them. Just because we could not use them it does not mean someone else might not. Besides, its been an year and they're still in a box."

Lucy gestured to the box that was now back next to the laptop.

"Fine, click 'Sell!' then," he said and looked at her. She moved the mouse pointer over the 'Sell!' button on the page.

"Click it with me, on three," she said and placed her hand on the mouse pad's left button.

"One, two, three, click!" said both of them in perfect unison and pressed the button together, tears escaping from their eyes yet again, Natsu's finger next to Lucy's.

And two seconds later a new page loaded up with the text:

"Thank you for selling with us! Your Sale ID is 7770707."

"Baby clothes for sale. Never used."

**Fin of one-shot!**

**Lie down. Try not to cry. Cry a lot.**

**A/N: Saw the last line of text on the Interwebz. This is the result.**

**\- waveform33**


End file.
